Zodiac Legend
by Hatori's Melted Snow
Summary: there are twelve members of the zodiac, and the cat...just a little poem about each of them. enjoy! dedicated to myself
1. Rat

**RAT**

First there was the Rat.

He was tall, slender, and perhaps the most beautiful of them all.

But could he be the luckiest?

Wherever he went, there was his fan club following him,

Never touching him,

But all the same hoping he would be theirs.

He was extremely rich,

And delighted to help anyone in need.

But was that actually enjoyment?

Could that prolong a lifetime of happiness?

Cooped up at the main house,

Always the same, never changing…

A different happiness…

One that would falter after a few moments.

Out of all the people in the world who deserved pure joy,

He was one of the highest.

Joy…

One word he would never obtain;

One word he would never reach.

One word that he needed the most…

The rat, being known as to trick the cat,

Could not possibly want more than a simple love in life…


	2. Ox

**OX**

The Ox arrived next,

Walking silently with the rat laying lazily on his back

For he dearly loved the rat.

No one saw it that way,

For on the outside,

It appeared that he was just plain stupid.

_What an idiot!_

They would mock at his back

And it wasn't jealousy.

It was just plain gossip.

He would carry an animal smaller than him

On his back

To a banquet planned by God.

Outside he was stupid.

Inside, he was the smartest of them all,

For he had the gift of kindness,

Which would bring happiness all the time.

Of course, there were times when he would cry out in sorrow,

And completely lose it,

But that could be made up for.

There was no way

He could live a life

Unwanted by anyone.


	3. Tiger

**TIGER**

Next was the tiger,

Who dearly loved the Ram,

And wanted him as her own.

But her thoughts convinced her that he could never love her the same way.

They were merely friends,

Hanging out since elementary school.

What she didn't know was that the Ram did love her,

But his way of showing it was unexpected.

At first he wanted the world to know,

But was punished by God

For loving her over him.

God hurt the Tiger,

And the Ram couldn't show his face to her any longer.

So he avoided her.

She was sure he hated her,

And was forced to silence,

When her classmates mocked her strange hair color.

This was too much for her.

How could he hate her?

What had she done?

Her thoughts were cold.

But soon enough,

The Ram admitted to her face,

That he loved her,

He needed her,

Forever.

The Tiger was satisfied,

She was perfectly content.


	4. Rabbit

**RABBIT**

After that was the Rabbit,

Short, happy, and adorable.

There was no other animal like him.

He was simply content,

Full of excitement and energy.

He loved everyone he came in contact with.

Being around him was like

Being in heaven.

Hearts melted,

And people cried, wishing either that he could realize his unlucky life,

Or that they could have been as fortunate as to be like him.

It was crazy.

It was insane.

But only the truly cold-hearted could hate such a being.

He was unfortunate to have a mother that hated him so much

That she had her memory erased so she would never think of him.

He had a little sister who never met him,

But at least his father loved him enough

For the three of them put together.

Maybe his closest relatives didn't know about him,

But his cousins were well aware of his existence,

And loved him every bit that they should.

In a way,

The Rabbit was the luckiest of all the Zodiac.


	5. Dragon

**DRAGON**

Then there was the Dragon,

A quiet, lovely man.

His animal form was a little deformed…

Instead of he mighty dragon he might have become when weak or hugged,

What he become was small,

And not the least bit manly.

A seahorse, of all things,

A small, cute sea creature.

But why?

The answer is unappearable.

His greatest treasures were all taken from him,

Like the girl he most wanted.

He was ordered to erase her memories,

The memories they had shared together,

The memories most important to them both,

That now he can only remember.

But now, they just seemed like a second curse

Haunting him every day.

If only he could bring her back.

But was there another girl

Who could make him two thousand times happier

Than she ever could?


	6. Snake

**SNAKE**

Next was the Snake,

Who was foolish as a youngling,

And rejected the one who needed it most.

All of its life,

It regretted that action.

If only it could change the past.

But no,

It grew different from the rest,

Running an abnormal shop,

And surprising its friends at random moments

By showing up out of nowhere.

It tried to regain the trust of the brother it rejected,

But its brother would not have it.

It was the Snake's turn to be rejected.

When it looked deep into it's brother's eyes,

Though,

It could see something,

Maybe a stripe of forgiveness.

But a stripe was enough for it

It had already begun to imagine the new ways it could help its brother,

New ways it could learn from its brother.

The Snake can only hope for the best for all of eternity.

It deserves it.


End file.
